


Thankless

by littlevicious



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevicious/pseuds/littlevicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a thankless task, to love a man like him. Drabble, S1-era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankless

She knows what it’s like to pale in comparison, to not mind subordinating herself, even though every liberal bourgeois fibre in her screams against it. To worship.

A mind greater than her own is something she respects and adores. Whatever the hang-ups and limits of the person it’s attached to. She has never met anyone else that could think like he does. The astute connections he makes, the abstract leaps that make the difference between a prompt diagnosis and a fatal delay.

She makes allowances for his emotional ineptitude, the impenetrable fortress of his inner life, because she knows he has suffered and for her this makes him a better man. She doesn’t want to be so trite, but it’s something about her that isn’t going to change, not yet. She believes in fairness. Wants to give him back the advantages that his disability has stolen from him.

It is a thankless task to love a man like him. The import she attributes to her labours is enough for her, though. For now. She doesn’t need reciprocity. It’s enough to notice glances and gestures and the painfully rare honest words that he saves up for when she least expects them. She can interpret these things however she wants. And she wants, so badly, to believe that his feelings for her are in some way a mirror of her own for him. That her efforts, unrewarded, are not futile. That she could ever mean something to him.


End file.
